


No time like now

by Omega_Hux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Huxs bad day, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Hux, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: Kylo couldn't calm down. What if something went wrong? What if the baby and his mate died because he was an incompetent Alpha? His hands were shaking, hands that had been steady just moments earlier slaughtering his enemies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my beta for proofreading!

Kylo's lightsaber crackled; energy pulsating through it as he sliced through guard after guard. He took a furious joy in their destruction, the obvious fear on their faces at being outskilled, outclassed.

His raw anger was fueling him forward, panic flowing through him as he could feel Hux in pain through the force. It had taken Kylo three days to locate Hux, three days of absolute worry and rage. 

The Alpha in him was consumed with the need to protect his mate, find him and keep him safe. The fact that his Omega was heavily pregnant and in danger only made the Alpha more unhinged in his desperation to find Hux.

It was well known on the Finalizer that finding the General alive and safe was their only option.

Kylo blocked a blaster shot from another guard as he weaved through the halls. With a flick of his wrist he sent the bolt back towards the Beta without a glance back. 

It was not a fight, it was a slaughter.

He knew he was getting close to where Hux was, could feel the Omega's pain and worry through the force.

The thought that someone was hurting his pregnant mate was making him insane with rage, his command of the force heightening to frightening levels as he stormed through the building. He was snapping the necks of his enemies with a mere wave in their direction; those who tried to run died just as those who foolishly stayed to fight.

Taking an Alpha's mate, endangering their child, the fools should have seen this outcome in their futures.

Kylo stopped in front of the room Hux was in. The guards had wisely fled their posts, and the Alpha could feel Hux's distress in waves.

With furious slashes from his weapon he destroyed the door, unhinging it with a wave of his hand and tossing the crumpled steel to the side carelessly.

Kylo took the scene in. He was surprised to see Hux alone. He had expected to destroy whoever was causing Hux to be in agony and panic.

Instead the Omega was in the middle of the room, his hands bound behind the back of the chair he was sitting on. He was wearing a white shirt and pants, his uniform having been stripped from him.

Kylo was immediately on him, disengaging his weapon and kneeling in front of Hux to inspect the Omega.

“Fuck, Kylo your-” Hux rasped, his red hair falling in his face as he spoke. He looked unwell, sweat beading at his forehead and his pale complexion almost translucent. 

Kylo clenched his fist and the bindings broke, Hux falling forward as he was released. Kylo caught him in his lap, the heavy swell of the Omegas stomach between them.

“Hux-” Kylo whined, pressing a hand to his mates belly. “What's wrong? What did they do to you, is the child safe?” He felt a strong kick under his hand, relief flooding him at the reassuring sign of life.

Hux gripped the fabric of Kylo's robes in his fists, his face burying in the Alpha's cowl to muffle a scream of pain.

“Kylo I’m- fuck-the baby's coming.” Hux said, his voice hitched as he fought through the contractions.

“No, it's not time yet-”

“Well I have been under duress Ren-”

“You have to wait till we are on ship.” Kylo commanded, his own worry rising. He didn't know how to deliver a baby. He couldn't do anything to help his mate. Hux would have to hold back the drive to birth the child.

“Kylo, I can't stop my body. The baby is-ah-fucking coming out soon.” Hux cried as another wave of pain ripped through him. The Omega clung to Kylo, shaking and breathing heavily.

“Can you stand?” Kylo asked, cupping Hux's face. Hux nodded, and Kylo gently helped his mate up, the Omega leaning against him for support.

“We just got to make it to the ship, ok?” He repeated leading Hux out of the small room.

“Where are the troopers? Where is Phasma?” Hux said, Kylo could tell Hux was trying to distract himself from the pain. 

“I went ahead of the team. I refused to wait.” Kylo replied, noting the smile tugging on Hux's lips.

It was taking an unreasonable amount of time navigating the halls. Hux kept making frequent stops, clutching his stomach and holding onto Kylo as the contractions racked through him.

They were not going to make it to the ship in time.

“I-I need to push. Kylo I have to.” Hux whimpered, stopping and leaning against the wall. His small body was trembling, his body soaked with sweat and eyes screwed shut.

“Hux no,please we are so close. I can't-I don't know how to do this.” Kylo pleaded, worry and fear consuming him. He wasn't prepared for this. This scenario never came across his mind as he had raged through the building seeking out his mate.

“I have to-ah-Kylo I need too.” Hux cried, lowering himself to the floor. His breathing was choppy and stressed, and he tugged at the drawstring of his pants.

“Hux please-” Kylo pleaded uselessly, helping the Omega remove his pants reluctantly.

“Take your cowl off.” Hux ordered, perched up on his elbows as he took deep breaths.

“What? Why?” 

“Because you are going to wrap our son in it.” Hux growled, the pain putting him on edge. Kylo just nodded in response, removing the cloth as he looked around the area. It was littered with corpses and scorch marks on the walls from blasters. He couldn't believe his child was going to be born in this filthy hallway on this force-forsaken planet.

“Fuck, Kylo it hurts so much.” Hux breathed, opening his legs farther as he started clenching his fists at his sides.

“Hux, I don't know what to do-”

“I've-ah-never done this either so calm-ah-the fuck down!”

Kylo couldn't calm down. What if something went wrong? What if the baby and his mate died because he was an incompetent Alpha? His hands were shaking, hands that had been steady just moments earlier slaughtering his enemies.

Hux needed him, need him to do this. The Omega was in tremendous pain, his chest heaving and his nails clawing at the flesh of his palms. Hux's shirt bunched around his swollen stomach, and Kylo kneeled between the Omega's legs and rested a hand on each knee.

“Kylo-Kylo fuck you are never bringing that cock of yours near me again-I can't-” Hux cried as he pushed, swearing and screaming at Kylo the entire time.

Kylo couldn't blame him, Hux was having to birth their child with no drugs or comforts of a medbay. The Alpha was barely phased by the insults, to busy staring between Hux's legs with abject horror; unsure of what to do even though the baby was coming and he couldn't stop it.

“What if I just shove it back in?” Kylo blurted out in his stunned panic, causing Hux to look at him in terror.

“If you even think-ah-a-about doing that I'm castrating you!” Hux yelled, gasping and screaming as he pushed.

“Shit shit shit Hux the baby is coming out!” Kylo yelled in a panic, dropping his hands to catch the child and stopping it from landing on the floor.

The infant cried, it's little fists balling as it wailed against the sudden cold. Kylo cradled his son close to his chest, not caring that he was ruining his robes. “Hux, he's-he's perfect.” Kylo said, holding his son protectively against himself.

Hux was panting, exhausted and worn from the whole ordeal. He looked absolutely wrecked, but once his eyes landed on the baby-healthy and safe- he visibly relaxed.

“Kylo, you have to cut the cord.” Hux said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“What? How?”

“I don't know, use your damned saber.”

“That is a sacred weapon!”

“Well its a cord cutter now!” Hux snapped, frustrated.

Kylo huffed, readjusting the small baby in his arms as he reached for his saber. The cord cut easily, and once freed Kylo wrapped his son in the cowl from his outfit.

The baby squirmed, his shock of ginger hair standing out against the black fabric. His eyes opened, a brilliant blue color that made Kylo's heart melt. “He looks just like you.” Kylo whispered, handing him over to Hux's waiting arms.

“Well, he has your ears.” Hux laughed, stroking his hand across the baby's soft cheek.

“Can you stand?” Kylo asked, rising and offering Hux his hand.

Hux nodded, getting up from the floor with Kylo's help.

They didn't walk far before they ran into the troops and Phasma; who looked stunned even with her helmet on. Kylo relaxed, the tension and stress finally ebbing away. His mate was safe, their son was healthy, and he didn't have to worry anymore.

The next day Kylo was in the medbay, Hux still recovering from the birth when he brought up the question he had been meaning to ask.

“We still need a name.” He said, watching Hux as the Omega fed the baby, the small infant suckling greedily against his mother's chest.

“His name is Cecil.” Hux said, leaving no room for argument. Kylo laughed, leaning in and kissing his mate on the cheek.

“It's a perfect name.” He said, and for the first time in his life, he was looking forward to the future.


End file.
